Finding Elinor
by Kasca Black
Summary: After the debacle of the triwizard tournament, what if events took a different turn? Percy is posted to a distant country and the journey he begins there means that in the midst of war he starts to truly understand what happiness means. AU,PercyOFC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding Elinor**_

**Chapter 1 - **_**Epiphany**_

**__**

It was snowing extremely hard in St Petersburg. Percy Weasley pulled his heavy coat tighter against him and wished he could just mutter a warming charm. Unfortunately he was in the middle of a muggle district and he could not risk being seen, even here. This was the price of stupidity he reflected. He had been posted to the Ministries Embassy in Russia as punishment for his extremely vocal support of the last Minister of Magic. His career was in tatters and to make matters worse he had not spoken to his family since the previous Christmas. And it was all his own fault. He missed them all, his father, quiet and steadfast, his mother, loving and supportive, he even missed Fred and George.

At first he had loved the independence and the freedom, not being the middle child anymore but now his flat was too quiet, he had broken up with Penny over the Fudge debacle, he was lonely and to make matters worse he was in bloody Russia. His parents were busy with the Order. He shook the snow out of his red hair in frustration, he wanted to help now he had seen for himself Voldemort was back but he was at a loss how to. He knew he would have a long way to go to be trusted after the events of last year. It was a problem he had been pondering for a few weeks now but so far he had no idea how to prove his loyalty. He did know if he was to have a chance to reconcile with his family he had to atone for his actions in some way.

Russia had given him distance, perspective and time to think. It was only him, the ambassador and a pretty young witch the same age as him in the office, mainly dealing with Visa applications and the like. Today the Ambassador had been unable to attend to his duties so Rachel and he had flipped a galleon for the chance to get out of the office. He had won which was why he was presently standing in a dilapidated St Petersburg Community Care Home for Children. Percy had gathered from the invitation sent to the ambassadors' office that there the care home was roughly half muggle, half squibs abandoned or mistreated by their families. It was awful really, he reflected that his parents would have loved him even if he had not been able to so much as levitate a feather. It was rather painful at the moment to be in such a place, a veritable monument to fractured families. To think he had done so to his own family was an unspeakable feeling. He silently vowed again to put it right and turned back to the tour They were meeting two older children from the home who were very well presented and were telling those on the tour how the home had helped them so much they were hoping to go to university in a few years time. One of them wanted to be a doctor. Percy was impressed with them although he doubted they were typical of the residents.

He noticed there was a dark-haired teenage girl, dressed neatly cleaning the window. He asked the Government tour guide in English what she was doing and he responded that the children were all given chores to do about the home just as they would be if they lived with their parents. The guide moved on and the dark haired girl snorted at his comment. She obviously understood English, although Percy had found that was not unusual in most countries in Europe.

"You disagree? He asked her, thinking she could give him a more realistic view of life in the home for his report.

"Very much" She replied.

Percy was startled to find she had an obviously British accent.

"You are English?"

"I was born in a hospital in London, Both my parents were British, listen I shouldn't be here, I want to go back to England, I have to find my father, Can you help me? Whenever I ask them they just say my application is within the system. I've been here 8 years. I've tried to escape but… they always find me." She trailed off.

"What's your name and your father's name? I may be able to help you."

Percy was suddenly wide awake. Here he had a chance to help someone, to make a difference in this godforsaken place; even if it was to a muggle girl he had never met before.

She hesitated.

"My name is Elinor Evans, but I've been told it's a common name and I don't know my mother or my dad's name. He had a strange first name though, maybe that could help. After all, how many Kynaston's could there be in Britain? He was a teacher. He worked for an old man with a beard, his name was um…. Bumble Bee? Oh I'm sorry I don't remember, I haven't seen him since I was 6. I…"

"Wait a minute!" Percy interjected in shock and disbelief, "The old man's name, it wasn't Dumbledore was it? He was my old Headmaster", He blurted out, reasoning if she didn't know about magic the name wouldn't mean anything special to her.

She stared at him

"You're not a muggle?

"Certainly not." He rubbed his hands together with to warm them. It was freezing in the corridor, even though he had left his warm coat on.

"Now, if you are magical then you certainly shouldn't be here.

No, no, no, this will not do, especially if you are the daughter of a Hogwarts Professor. All British magical children in Russia whether they have parents here or not are under the protection of the magical embassy. You should have been taken back to Britain, not left here. I assume your mother is dead?"

Elinor looked at him wildly as if she was about to laugh. All this time, pain and effort and her problems had been solved by one chance meeting.

"Yes she died when I was 8 years old. I've been here for 8 years. I think my father believes I'm dead. I think otherwise he would have come looking for me. I know he would have."

The burly government tour guide who Percy had asked a question of earlier strode up to him, looking annoyed.

"You seem to have lost the tour, Sir. May I escort you back?" Despite his polite words his tone was distinctly unfriendly.

"No." Percy replied in his best official voice. "Elinor is a British citizen, should not be here and as a representative of Her Majesty's government I demand you release her into the British Embassy's care immediately."

Elinor smirked at the guide's stunned expression. He paused.

"This is not my jurisdiction sir. I will fetch one of the community carers. They can help you" The guide walked off briskly.

Elinor turned to Percy, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you."

Percy smiled at her, a genuine smile which broke through his features and lit up his face with warmth. He had not understood Penny when she had talked of the feeling of fulfillment she got from helping others in her job as a healer. He had definitely not come across the feeling during his employment as assistant to Fudge or even Crouch before that. He had not expected to find it in the depths of a foreign country. He realised he had been stupid and now he would take his punishment like a man, make the best of it and use his time in Russia to help people however he could. It didn't matter if he didn't get the glory like the Aurors or like Ron's friend Harry did. This was his atonement and he was going to face it as best he could.

* * *

A/N. I have had this fic knocking about on my computer for years. This was actually the first fic I started and was suitably awful. I've gone back and overhauled it and I now feel I can post it without feeling like an idiot. I'm aware that there is less of an audience for HP fics than there once was but I'm mostly posting it for my own enjoyment and because I am avoiding writing my dissertation! Please let me know what you think if you read this. The grammar is mostly self-taught from things I've read so any tips would be welcome. (I swear I must have missed the whole now we will teach you grammar thing in school!) 

Review! Please?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hogwarts **

Elinor sat at the Café table, hugging to her the heavenly mug of Hot Chocolate which her rescuer had bought her. This was Diagon Alley, the last Floo stop before Hogsmeade. Her meagre possessions were in a backpack beside her, mostly things that the embassy had provided, she had done her best with the clothes the home had given her but the second- hand clothes were worn and ill fitting. The clothes the embassy had given her were new and colourful, making her feel like a princess. She looked around with wonder, she had only vague memories of this place and she felt like she was taking it in for the first time. Percy was buying them some sandwiches. She had not eaten out or traveled for years and now every meal had been different and tastly and she had traveled through at least 3 countries on the Floo-Jumps. She stifled a laugh. Her dreams had come true; she was out of that awful place and on her way to Britain to find her father.

Percy stood at the counter waiting for the sandwiches in a vacant sort of way. He felt slightly dazed, like he hadn't really had time to think. He had taken Elinor from the care home, feeling that although he sensed it was not a good idea to leave her there, he perhaps had not done the correct thing by taking her from there so abruptly. He took her straight to the embassy to sort out the paperwork where the ambassador had apparently decided he was well enough to work again. He was a very kind straightforward fellow and he agreed with Percy that he should take her to Britain immediately. Hence the next morning, after Elinor had been taken home for the night by the ambassador and his wife whose own daughter was just starting Auror training, Percy had been instructed to accompany her to Britain. So here he was in Britain, standing in the very city where his father and three of his brothers worked and he was suddenly scared, he'd wanted this, to come here and sort things out, and yet… he wasn't ready, not really. This is stupid, he thought to himself sternly, you are a grown man, you have been an idiot and you will face your family because they are your family and that's that.

The servingwitch put a baguette on the counter and he reached for it at exactly the same time as a young witch standing beside him whohe had paid no attention to until now, being lost in his own problems. There was an awkward moment where they both apologized and the witch decided that it was a chicken salad instead of the ham salad she had ordered and allowed Percy to claim it. They both laughed easily at the misunderstanding and Percy recognized her as Mel Lynley, a short, dark haired Hufflepuff a couple of years above him at Hogwarts. He found that the distinctions of age and house mattered less to him now than it would have a few years ago and they chatted until the rest of their sandwiches arrived, Mel finally emerging victorious with her ham salad baguette and leaving him with an easy smile and a flash of her gray-blue eyes. He had nearly invited her to join him and Elinor but he had stopped himself just in time as he didn't think it would be appropriate.

Where as once he would have wondered at her job and family and would have used those criteria to judge her, he found that the prejudice that once had been as much a part of him as his red hair had now become weak and easily squashed. In Russia he had readily admitted to himself that his own insecurity over his family and upbringing was responsible for that. He had always been the serious, responsible ambitious one in his family, but had never taken responsibility in his own mind, had never accepted that he was to blame for anything before. He had willingly agreed that he was responsible for things, to keep Fred or George or Ginny, who he was closest to out of trouble or to keep their mother from getting too angry, but he had always felt that he was somehow martyring himself and that in some way he was made superior, that they were not his equals.

Absolute rubbish of course, now that he thought about it. Sitting there with Elinor he could see she was insecure. On the journey she had looked to him often, taking her cues from him, depending on him completely. She looked to him as an adult, the one to be followed, imitated and obeyed. It was slightly weird and disconcerting, for even his own younger brothers and sister had never done it so wholeheartedly. Was this what it meant to be an adult, even a parent?

Percy led her up a wide stone path. Apparition had been weird, like a tingly feeling all over, but familiar. She had a feeling she had apparated with her father before.

They walked in silence until they came to an enormous pair of metal gates flanked by some rather grand looking stone statues, at least 9 foot high of Green Dragons posing proudly.

One of the Dragons tongue was hanging out menacingly. Percy stopped, grimaced, reached out and yanked the tongue hard.

Elinor jumped as the Dragons eyes moved and it shook its head loftily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you have an appointment?"

It said in a gruff surly kind of voice.

Percy replied briskly

"Percy Weasley plus one to see Professor Dumbledore. He is expecting us."

The Dragon eyed them beadily. Then without warning a burst of golden flame shot out of its mouth, straight towards her and Percy. A flash of terror filled her mind and Elinor tried to duck but she wasn't fast enough.

She screamed and expected to feel the heat of the flames but all she felt was a slight tickling sensation. She glanced over at Percy and he was standing poker straight, looking very uncomfortable but otherwise unharmed.

The Dragon nodded and the great gates opened with a clang. The golden flames disappeared in a puff of smoke and Elinor realised she needed to start breathing again or pass out.

Percy shook himself and gestured for her to enter through the gates. He glanced at her pale face and grinned.

"I suppose I really should have warned you about the security measures. Believe it or not

Those Dragons are a vital part of Hogwarts defences, even though I personally don't see why they have to be so rude about it. Honestly!"

He continued muttering to himself about impertinent masonry and set off up the wide gravel pathway beyond the gate.

Elinor hurried to catch up.

"This is a school isn't it? Why would a school need defences? What is it being defended from?"

"Ahh." Percy said uncomfortably. "I best let Headmaster Dumbledore explain that for you if you really don't know."

They continued along the drive in silence. Elinor gave a gasp of wonder when she saw the castle for the first time in years. It was a higgledy-piggledy building made of many different building styles. Some of it looked physically impossible, like it was being held up by magic. Yet, there was something about it, warmth which suggested magic, mystery and home. To Elinor, it was beautiful.

She trailed Percy through winding halls and up wide moving staircases until they stood before a fierce looking statue of a gargoyle. Percy stared at it for a moment then spoke calmly.

"We are here to see the Headmaster."

The statue shifted and a small spiral staircase came into view.

"Wait here."

He climbed the narrow steps thinking shamefully of the last time he had entered the office with Fudge. Merlin, he had been an idiot. Thank goodness his errand was not a personal one or he would have turned back there. But this was not about him and Elinor was just a girl. She deserved to find her family and this was the only lead he had.


End file.
